Mr. Stupid NoHead's relationships
The relationships of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Family Parents ]] Mr. Stupid NoHead was the product of Mr. Crooked NoHead forcibly having an affair with Mrs. Wretched NoHead. His relationship with his mother is never explored at all, but the boy accepted his father's training. Mr. Crooked NoHead hated his child enough to give him a degrading tribal name and raised him as a living weapon to be unleashed, only intending to keep his son alive until the NoHeads took over - permanently. Despite this, Mr. Stupid NoHead turned out to be one step ahead - he established the NoHead Empire and threatened to make his father 'Public Enemy Number One' if he did not submit to his rule. When Mr. Crooked NoHead died, Mr. Stupid NoHead gave him a proper burial despite the former being of no sincere value to him, indicating that he at least appreciated his father's training, despite knowing he was being used. Hell Burnbottom , his son and heir.]] Hell Burnbottom was Mr. Stupid NoHead’s eldest son. NoHead cared for him the most of his three children, possibly because he was extremely powerful and he needed an heir should he die. Hell Burnbottom was trained since he was a toddler, when NoHead took the villain in and trained the child as his apprentice. During the NoHeads’ later history, Burnbottom became a NoHead during their later history. Despite NoHead’s harshness and cruelty, Hell Burnbottom held the utmost respect for the man, and was fanatically loyal to his father. After Mr. Stupid NoHead was defeated by Baby Intelligence, Hell Burnbottom was furious. He spent the last few months of his life trying to avenge his father’s death, but this only led to his own downfall instead. One of the possible reasons why Mr. Stupid NoHead trusted Hell Burnbottom was due to their rather similar backgrounds. Both men were the only children of NoHeads. Both fought for the same cause. Both men were mistreated by their parents — Mr. Crooked NoHead was an abusive parent, and Mr. Stupid NoHead himself was even worse to Burnbottom. In addition, both NoHead and Burnbottom were known for their intelligence. Both men trained at first by force, before immersing themselves in the dark side of their own free will, indicating they were now willing to do evil. Both spent more time with their fathers than their mothers. Both saw the NoHead base as their home (though it was), while most people were chilled at the sight of it. However, there were differences between Hell Burnbottom and Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead was married, albeit as expected, but Burnbottom spent his whole (shorter) life single before his untimely death at Lindsay’s hands. While Burnbottom was capable of caring for a few people, NoHead disregarded love as a weakness that was beyond his comprehension, and had allegiance to only himself. This had coincidentally led to his own undoing. Another difference was that Burnbottom never wanted to rule the solar system alone (he wanted to rule alongside his brothers and Annabeth Black), NoHead did not want to share power. Unlike Burnbottom’s mother, NoHead’s mother was actually present in her son’s childhood. Mrs. Twisted NoHead , his wife]] In marrying Mrs. Twisted NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead made a “respectable mutant marriage”, as was expected of him. There is no indication that their relationship went beyond this. He never expressed any love or concern for her. It was Rotta Hecks to whom he spoke in a romantic manner instead. However, he and Mrs. Twisted NoHead did seem to work effectively together as NoHeads. She fought with Mr. Stupid NoHead in several battles, and while she served a large role in the training of Hell Burnbottom, she trained Mean King on her own. Both of them were also in a gang during training periods in their childhood. Mr. Stupid NoHead once told his father that if he had sons, he would gladly give them up if necessary to help the NoHead cause. He and Mrs. Twisted NoHead ended up giving birth to three children: Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King. Baby Intelligence , Mr. Stupid NoHead's mortal enemy since birth]] Baby Intelligence became Mr. Stupid NoHead’s mortal enemy after the Dark Lord heard his ally was pregnant with an extremely powerful baby. This escalated after he destroyed a UFO and declared his allegiance to the light side and NoHead considered him more of a threat than ever. In targeting Intelligence, NoHead unwittingly sowed the seeds of his own destruction. He was able to lure Intelligence into the city, where they clashed. Intelligence gained the upper hand, but out of mercy and trust, spared his life. Sheriff Bladepoint realized that it was Baby Intelligence’s abilities, combined with his capacity to love, that would empower him to defeat NoHead. Unlike Intelligence, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact and whose followers supported him out of loyalty and love (platonic affection), NoHead was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, greed, and lust; and he controlled his followers through fear, intimidation and coercion. Intelligence was disturbed to notice many similarities between them — they were both raised poorly, and both looked nothing like their parents, and to some degree their first apprentice. However, Bladepoint insisted that they differed in one crucial way — Intelligence was capable of love, while NoHead was not. While Baby Intelligence found it difficult to fathom that something so simple as love is the more powerful force, he understood that, once again, it was also about choices: NoHead’s actions regarding Intelligence were based on vengeance and fear, while Intelligence would choose to fight NoHead for safety and the greater good. That choice, and the ability to make that choice, was largely what gave Intelligence powers that NoHead lacked and prevented Intelligence from falling to the Dark Side. Mr. Stupid NoHead became obsessed with Baby Intelligence after he failed to kill the baby — livid that an infant defeated him. He later sought revenge on Intelligence to prove that he, NoHead, was the most feared and powerful mutant of all time. NoHead considered Intelligence weak in comparison to himself and he always discounted how love’s power has aided Intelligence. But after Baby Intelligence disarmed NoHead, stole the metal tube, and killed him temporarily, NoHead never attempted to turn him to the dark side, or draw his anger, again. In his fury, NoHead made one last attempt at Intelligence’s life, but Intelligence backfired this and pushed NoHead off a platform. This time, the immolation completely ended NoHead’s life. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Baby Intelligence were also related by blood, however distantly, through their shared descent from the NoHeads (NoHead through Mr. Crooked NoHead and Baby Intelligence through Rotta Hecks). This made them distant cousins. Thomas Meyer , his illegitimate grandson.]] Mr. Stupid NoHead died before his unconventional grandson, Thomas Meyer, was born (but only by two years). However Thomas would come to admire and revere his power, however, Thomas also came to fear that he may never be as powerful as the NoHead Grandmaster, he admired and revered in his grandfather's dark aspects. Like his ancestor, the Dark Flame fell to the Darkness, becoming known as the Dark Flame. Mr. Stupid NoHead is seemingly worse than his greatest fan, although the Dark Flame was ruthless and hateful, he at least cared about his family, as well as having compassion and sympathy for them, as the Dark Flame would never kill a member of his own family in cold blood, not even for power. Valarie Lethletera Because he received no love from his immediate family, Mr. Stupid NoHead sought confirmation of his own perceived greatness through his relation to Valarie Lethletera. He desperately clung to his connections to the ancient mutant, and became obsessed with Lethletera's ideals of blood supremacy. During his regime, NoHead attempted to realize his idol's dream of a world free of Fobble-borns. Enemies Paige Nelson , one of NoHead's greatest enemies.]] Ever since the NoHead Cataclysm, Mr. Stupid NoHead saw Paige Nelson as his mortal enemy. He tried to kill her twice, but both attempts were thwarted. Like Baby Strength, Paige had a seething hatred of him, and although she wanted to hurt him, she knew such feelings were disapprovable among the S.M.S.B. ranks. After an attack on the new NoHead base, Paige tried to kill him only to be stopped by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Ironically, Paige was the reason that the police were destroyed because her extremism enabled Mr. Stupid NoHead to convert Sebiscuits to the way of the NoHeads and gave him the pretext he needed to activate Operation: Purge. Sheriff Bladepoint Bladepoint, one of Mr. Stupid NoHead's two greatest enemies with Baby Intelligence.]] Bladepoint and Mr. Stupid NoHead have been enemies ever since the police found the Mystic. NoHead is very convinced of his power, believing even he does not know it. He very much longed to turn him to the dark side and train him, but this ultimately backfires for the time being. During the Battle of the First NoHead Base, and he tried to kill him with Mr. Ghastly NoHead's sword, unaware that the weapon does rightfully belong to him. Bladepoint led the efforts against Mr. Stupid NoHead in the latter half of the First NoHead War; over many years, Bladepoint slowly but surely undermined Mr. Stupid NoHead's power while being assisted by Baby Intelligence, who would essentially take Bladepoint's place as leader of the opposition in the Second NoHead War. Four years later, and aided by a few other NoHeads, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed most of the police; this act greatly delayed his rival's plan to restore the police and left him despondent, while NoHead went on to terrorize the world as a leader of the NoHeads. Bladepoint was one of the few who managed to survive and escape the police massacre. In the aftermath of the massacre, Bladepoint was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths. Despite slowly but surely rebuilding the police, Bladepoint would not actually see NoHead again, only seeing him once atop a skyscraper menacing Peter Hecks. Abalan Abalan’s initial attitude towards Mr. Stupid NoHead was very detached. On one hand he revered him as the man who destroyed the police. On the other hand, he was completely devoted to the goal of one day standing at the Gladiator’s side as a true NoHead. To that end, he trained for years in the hopes of eventually helping the Gladiator in assassinating NoHead so that they could rule the world together as master and apprentice. However, this changed when NoHead “discovered” Abalan and ordered his execution, taking sadistic delight in his suffering. Abalan came to hate Mr. Stupid NoHead, and seeking revenge became his primary motive. Abalan’s hatred became further strengthened by his horror of NoHead and his excesses; the Second NoHead Base proved that the Emperor was no longer satisfied with misinformation and oppression to control the world, and was willing to resort to all out genocide. On a more personal note, he also realized how NoHead had created the Gladiator through deception and brutality — tactics that the Gladiator used in a similar way to create Abalan. Finally, Mr. Stupid NoHead revealed to Abalan that he had in fact been Abalan’s true Master, using the Gladiator only as a proxy. The revelation proved to be the final straw for the apprentice. Attacking Mr. Stupid NoHead, he drew heavily on his anger to subdue the mutant, almost falling to the Darkness all over again. However, he repented in the end, rejecting his hatred and turning away from the NoHeads. Zira Miranda Grover , his bitter rival.]] Zira Miranda Grover was a political enemy to Mr. Stupid NoHead and a serious threat to his life. After a few years of extensive military expansion and advancement, the newly established NoHead Empire quickly arose to become the most powerful government in the world's history. But despite having an iron-fist grip on much of the solar system, the NoHeads had a rivalry with Zira, who had beaten them to it, ruling from in the shadows. Ultimately, Mr. Stupid NoHead had to appease Zira, who agreed the Empire could co-exist along herself, as she didn't want to get into a fight. The Dark Lord was also drawn to the Alliance's vast resources and riches, which he sought to use for his own benefit. Zira knew her place, however, allowing Mr. Stupid NoHead to share power with her. Her vast wealth and influence over external markets gave her a significant foothold over much of the international economy, in that if something bad happened to the Alliance's trade, which could crash, it would hurt the NoHeads' economy, and in effect, damage the NoHeads' military expansion as a consequence. Additionally, when Mr. Stupid NoHead met Zira, he threatened to kill her, but found himself unable to do so, as wards had been placed around the Palace when she realized he was coming. Ultimately, both of them opted to keep their distance from each other. Joseph Abernathy , an enemy.]] Mr. Stupid NoHead was regarded by Joseph Abernathy as the nemesis of the Police Grand Army, and held him in utter disdain for the substantial threat he posed to everything Joseph stood for. After Dorphane Giles' death, Joseph's vengefulness made him rationalize that she was only a puppet and it was Mr. Stupid NoHead he should be obsessed with killing, as he had presumably sent her to apprehend his family in the first place. Mr. Stupid NoHead, on the other hand, acknowledged Abernathy's formidability, but he had no real opinion on the Grand Army member. He was angered when Abernathy distracted him from Bladepoint by eagerly assisting Kylee Garcia in her attempt to kill the NoHead Grandmaster during the Battle of Superhero University, but he did not bother to finish them, considering killing Abernathy outright to be a waste of time. While he did not bother to finish him, he threw him against a wall without hesitation, thus beating him without using lethal force but still endangering his life. Even seven years after swearing to kill him and finding solace with the Grand Army, Joseph's unending hatred for Mr. Stupid NoHead remains as strong as ever. He furiously screamed at the Dark Lord during the NoHead Cataclysm, annoying him immensely. Abernathy immediately fired a bullet at him without any care that it may not be Mr. Stupid NoHead or his minion but someone else and later on unhesistantly and ferociously fought the Dark Lord, which ultimately turned out to be his death. This time, Mr. Stupid NoHead ruthlessly sucked him into a wormhole and deliberately burned him alive, deciding to rid himself of Abernathy's perceived stupidity once and for all. Jean Richardson Mr. Stupid NoHead and Jean Richardson have been enemies ever since he captured Bladepoint. NoHead became enraged when Jean used Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s sword. When he stated that weapon belongs to his father, Jean mocked NoHead (unaware that Mr. Crooked NoHead is the new NoHead Grandmaster, and he is in fact Mr. Crooked NoHead’s son, and the sword does rightfully belong to Crooked) telling him to make her, the two engaged (as Jean was trying to avenge Missile’s death) in a sword duel, although he was able to hold his own for a relatively short period of time and even managed to lightly wound NoHead’s right side of his torso. Ultimately, however, Jean was defeated by NoHead, partly due to his mutantry, and mainly because of the latter’s superior experience and skills in sword combat, as Mr. Stupid NoHead disarmed him of Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s sword and dealt him a severe wound to his back. Mr. Stupid NoHead would later slaughter Jean Richardson for her role in the First NoHead War. Baby Strength , his enemy.]] Baby Strength first learned about Mr. Stupid NoHead, the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, after reading about him sometime before he became a member of the S.M.S.B. When he joined, he — more or less knowingly — prevented the construction of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving NoHead in his emergency living quarters. Later on, he also helped attack said Base, though he failed to deactivate the NoHead Robot Army when Operation: Purge was initiated. This event led Baby Strength to resent NoHead to the extent of an unhealthy bloodlust for the criminal. In 2019, he attempted to strike down NoHead upon seeing him in person, only to be telekinetically hurled away. He later witnessed Mr. Stupid NoHead's final demise, remarking that their greatest enemy had died. However, Baby Strength made very little direct contact with Mr. Stupid NoHead, truly seeing him for the first time during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. Despite this, NoHead still viewed Baby Strength as a threat. Force Baby , his enemy]] Mr. Stupid NoHead regarded Force Baby, a firm ally to Baby Intelligence, as a moderate threat. The latter first learned about Mr. Stupid NoHead in the same manner as his cousin, after reading about him sometime before he became a member of the S.M.S.B. When he joined, he — more or less knowingly — prevented the construction of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving Mr. Stupid NoHead in his emergency living quarters. Later on, he also helped attack said Base, though he failed to deactivate the NoHead Robot Army when Operation: Purge was initiated. This event led Force Baby to resent NoHead, but not so far as to the extent of an unhealthy bloodlust like his cousin felt. In 2019, he attempted to shoot down NoHead upon seeing him in person, only to be telekinetically hurled away. He later witnessed Baby Intelligence's defeat of Mr. Stupid NoHead in the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead made very little direct contact with Force Baby, truly seeing him for the first time during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. During this encounter, and forgetting all fear, Force Baby angrily screamed that NoHead was nameless and vulnerable. Although they had very little contact together, NoHead still viewed Force Baby as a threat to his dominance. Carol Wilcox ]] Bash Bash was an occupant of the Dancing Dorm, he initially knew Mr. Stupid NoHead as one of the most dangerous terrorists in the world. He was passionately against the idea of him achieving his megalomaniacal goals, believing the only way to do this was to support Baby Intelligence, he clearly felt extremely threatened by him. He left home to help the superhero find the three scrolls that would seal the doom of the Dark Lord, ultimately sacrificing himself to bring him down when he cleaved open the boulder concealing the second scroll. NoHead cublings Mr. Stupid NoHead remained in the nursery as an infant, along with all the other NoHeads of his generation. His relationship with them was strained, to say the least. He enjoyed bullying the other children, namely Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop, and that he had a habit of keeping trophies to signify the terror he was able to cause. He was intelligent and far more powerful than his peers, and had no issue with punishing those who did not do as he told them. Allies and subordinates , his loyal followers.]] Those called NoHeads were a group of Dark mutants that followed Mr. Stupid NoHead, the current NoHead Grandmaster, fighting as the upper echelon of his army during both the First and Second NoHead Wars. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from his servants. Despite many of the NoHeads claiming to be close to Mr. Stupid NoHead, and Mr. Stupid NoHead often referring to them as his "friends" and his "true family", the Dark Lord saw them as little more than dispensable servants. The few NoHeads in whom NoHead appeared to place any amount of genuine trust were Rotta Hecks, Hell Burnbottom, and Annabeth Black, though as time passes, he lost trust in them due to constant failure or wavering trust. Some of Mr. Stupid NoHead's followers were Nolan Giles, Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead, Mr. Execrable NoHead, Mr. Odious NoHead, and Mrs. Gruesome NoHead. Others were Darren Slade, Bartholomew Gales, Mira, Kenzie Walters, and Thorno. Like Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, many were not above denying any involvement in actions that could get them into trouble with the legal authorities of the community. With many being willing to switch their loyalties to avoid danger or punishment, rather than steadfastly supporting their presented views. Individuals who showed disloyalty included Ms. Vulgar NoHead, who betrayed many of his former comrades to the courts in return for her freedom from Beta Prison. Both Mr. Odious NoHead (who had joined out of bigotry) and Amarone Chalsey (who joined out of cowardice) defected after becoming disillusioned with the NoHead lifestyle. The later also defected to protect Bridgett Kellerman whose husband Zach Kellerman and daughter Lindsay Kellerman were targeted by Mr. Stupid NoHead for death, whereas the former defected for the welfare of his girlfriend. Mr. Execrable NoHead, Necroman, Nolan Giles, and Willie the Banker were also amongst those who served Mr. Stupid NoHead. Cassidy and Nolan Giles, were also NoHeads but due to many factors, it is hard to determine whether they originally served the Dark Lord out of loyalty, by being deceived or blackmailed. Sebiscuits Cardarphen , a trusted ally.]] Mr. Stupid NoHead desired to have Sebiscuits Cardarphen as his apprentice, since day one both due to the fact that Sebiscuits’ power and potential were high and because he saw a lot of his younger self in the baby boy. Sebiscuits secretly idolized NoHead since day one, although his career went against everything NoHead was, or would be. NoHead also told Rotta Hecks that Sebiscuits would become the greatest NoHead of all. Soon after their first meeting, Sebiscuits was enlisted to spy on Mr. Stupid NoHead, clearly upsetting him. During these sessions, NoHead planted the seeds of the dark side in Sebiscuits’ mind, as Sebiscuits became infatuated to the antagonist. When Sebiscuits finally became a NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead finally unleashed the final phase of the Plot to Murder The Police. After Sebiscuits’ first mission, NoHead’s faith in Sebiscuits was temporarily shaken due to sensing Sebiscuits was still between worlds. His faith in Sebiscuits was restored when Sebiscuits mass-murdered the police and attempted to murder Baby Intelligence. Annabeth Black , a very loyal follower.]] Annabeth Black followed Mr. Stupid NoHead as soon as she was given the chance, fighting in his army during the Second NoHead War. However, NoHead did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from her, though she had never actually failed him. Despite Annabeth claiming to be close to NoHead, and NoHead often referring to her as a friend and his “true family”, the Dark Lord saw her as little more than a disposable servant. Despite this, Annabeth was one of the few NoHeads for whom NoHead appeared to place any amount of genuine trust. Notably, he assigned her to train Bartholomew Gales. Like Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, Annabeth was not above denying any involvement in actions that could get her into trouble with the legal authorities of the community. Unlike most of the NoHead recruits, Annabeth was unwilling to switch her loyalties to avoid danger or punishment, and instead would have chosen to steadfastly support her presented views. Even in the midst of war, Annabeth remained loyal to NoHead, even while most of the NoHeads believed he had betrayed them. She swore that she would rather go to Beta Prison instead of publicly forsaking him. Despite this, Annabeth's loyalty to him was a complete smokescreen, just like Dorphane Giles. Annabeth secretly worked against her Master, as her ultimate goal was to supplant the Dark Lord and rule supreme over the entire universe. After his death, Annabeth became obsessed with avenging him and carrying on his legacy. Dorphane Giles Dorphane Giles]] Dorphane followed Mr. Stupid NoHead as soon as she was given the chance, fighting in his army during the First NoHead War. Even before that, she admired and rooted for him because she believed that the strong and intelligent remain in power by maintaining control over those beneath them. Fiercely upholding his laws, Dorphane initially respected him and obeyed his every command without question. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead, who was probably aware that she was far more loyal to the organization than the man leading it, did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from her, though she rarely failed him. Unlike most other NoHeads, Dorphane not only knew of Mr. Stupid NoHead's true vision but was actually loyal to it, but she sought to lead the operation herself. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead was not aware of the true extent of Dorphane's belief of his plans for the non-mutated, as he was genuinely shocked when she casually and proudly stated that Mr. Stupid NoHead's New Order would bring the destruction of all Fobbles and quickly told her off as he didn't actually desire such a bloodbath and also not wanting such extreme views to be shown openly. Nevertheless, after Dorphane showed her neutral respect of Mr. Stupid NoHead despite his declining massacring all Fobbles, Mr. Stupid NoHead retained his trust in her for the time being. Being aware that he saw her as little more than a disposable servant, Dorphane intended to supplant him and lead the NoHeads herself soon as she acquired something strong enough to overthrow him. Karth Like Dorphane Giles, Karth was one of Mr. Stupid NoHead's most loyal and deadly followers. The NoHead Grandmaster trusted him. L'smae , his former apprentice.]] Mr. Stupid NoHead met L'smae in the wilderness. Xalvatrix , a loyal and trusted follower.]] Xalvatrix was one of Mr. Stupid NoHead's most trusted followers along with Dorphane Giles and Karth. After he murdered Giles, he promoted her to her place. Mr. Formidable NoHead , of whom Mr. Stupid NoHead's trust wavered.]] Mr. Stupid NoHead once trusted Mr. Formidable NoHead enough to include him in his inner circle, but at some point, he began to question his liege's reliability due to his low intelligence and had no qualms confronting him over it, bluntly asking whether he had the brains to participate in destroying Queen Zygen and not looking convinced when Mr. Formidable NoHead claimed he was a genius. However, when Mr. Formidable NoHead was slain during the NoHead Cataclysm, Mr. Stupid NoHead, while not deeply shocked, didn't look happy at all upon getting rid of his dimwitted henchman and somberly closed his eyes, showing that while he didn't like Mr. Formidable NoHead, he took no joy over his subordinate's death. Augustus Salt Augustus joined up with Mr. Stupid NoHead not for ideologies, but for greater access to enemies of his kin. Although Augustus Salt is not a true NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead offered him the privilege to wear their robes in exchange for his services. While NoHead saw Salt as a valuable asset in threatening to set him loose onto people who refuses to cooperate, he did not hold the cyborg in the same regard as genuine NoHeads, and did not brand him with the NoHead Sign. Regardless, the cyborg did resent the fact that he was not being treated with the same level of respect as Mr. Stupid NoHead's inner circle (such as not having the Sign), many whom regarded him with disgust and neglect. Indeed, while it is clear that Mr. Stupid NoHead only treats all of his subordinates as tools for his bidding, his low respect for Augustus made it even more apparent. Nagatha Nagatha had a special relationship with Mr. Stupid NoHead, as she was his pet and possible creation. It is speculated that she was the only person he had ever cared about. He was able to understand her hissing, he was also able to communicate with her silently and across great distances. Like her future owners, Mr. Stupid NoHead allowed her to consume the corpses of those he killed as a reward, though this method also served as a way for him to dispose of bodies. Unlike many of his subordinates, Mr. Stupid NoHead rarely punished Nagatha for failures. Mr. Odious NoHead Although Mr. Stupid NoHead did not truly love Mr. Odious NoHead, he valued the latter's usefulness and power. At one point, he told him where the metal tube was. The Gladiator ]] It is unknown when they met, but the Gladiator held Mr. Stupid NoHead in high esteem. He held NoHead in such high esteem that the Gladiator later created the Knights of Plague to bring about the reacendesy of the NoHeads to world dominance. The Donner family Mr. Stupid NoHead initially trusted Dmitri and Laurel Donner and held them in very high esteem. He considered them to be his strongest allies behind Dorphane Giles, and believed them more than capable of helping him initiate the First Police Purge. , his former servant.]] Dmitri and Laurel quickly began to lose favor, however, after they failed to arrive at the Old Police Station due to "business", and began avoiding him ever since they realized just how close he was to creating the NoHead Empire. As punishment for the elder Donners' failure, Mr. Stupid NoHead gave their daughter, Bethany Donner, the nearly impossible task of murdering Hayden, with the expectation that she, too, would fail, and then be punished accordingly by the Dark Lord. Bethany had originally admired and respected Mr. Stupid NoHead, but she came to fear him after having her family's safety threatened. Though Bethany more or less succeeded in fulfilling her mission, she fought in several battles for the Dark Lord, including the Attack on Superhero School. NoHead Recruits Those called NoHead Recruits were Mr. Stupid NoHead's pawns to bring the "higher" NoHeads back to power. He spent little time with them, and his relationships with them were mixed. Bartholomew Gales' greatest fear was that Mr. Stupid NoHead would betray and murder him. It is unknown how Mr. Stupid NoHead felt about Mira, but the latter had always admired him and would do anything to join his ranks someday. Sean Mr. Stupid NoHead first met Sean in 2014, in the Third NoHead Base, where NoHead subjugated Sean into servitude. However, NoHead did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from him. Despite Sean's unwavering loyalty, the Dark Lord saw him as little more than a servant to be destroyed when his use for the Grandmaster went dry. In the midst of war, however, Sean's trust in NoHead began to waver, having come to believe he had betrayed him. Qamar Mr. Stupid NoHead first met Qamar in 2015, in the latter's home, where NoHead subjugated Qamar into servitude. However, NoHead did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from him. Despite Qamar's unwavering loyalty, the Dark Lord saw him as little more than a servant to be destroyed when his use for the Grandmaster went dry. In the midst of war, however, Qamar remained very trusting, and refused to believe Sean that they had been betrayed. Others Rotta Hecks , former loyal servant turned enemy.]] Rotta Hecks was among Mr. Stupid NoHead’s most loyal and trusted NoHeads until she realized that the Dark Lord planned to murder her son, Baby Intelligence. Realizing her Master cared for no one but himself, she swore to protect her son from the Dark Lord. From that point on, Rotta took several measures to prevent the NoHead Grandmaster from discovering her true allegiance. Eventually, he came to suspect her due to telepathy, ruthlessly killing her in person, and though he claimed he regretted the necessity of this action, he showed neither sadness nor concern for the loss of Rotta's life. Prior to siring a son, however, she was fanatically loyal to her master. Her obsession extended to her being in love with and sexually attracted to him. On at least one occasion, during a meeting of the NoHeads, her face flushed and her eyes welled up with tears when he praised her. Only slightly did he reciprocate her emotional attachment, as he did not understand or feel any need for love. Due to his egotistical and self-centered nature, however, it is possible that he was at least pleased with her desire for him and her loyalty. He did seem to consider her of greater importance than most of his other servants. At the conclusion of Operation: Purge, he grabbed her and Apparated away with her; she was the sole person who he bothered to help. However, he ultimately murdered her for her insubordination. Although Rotta and Mr. Stupid NoHead were both already married to other people (Mrs. Twisted NoHead and Greg Hecks), both unions seemed to be nothing more than a business-like partnership. It was NoHead to whom she spoke in a romantic manner. She was outraged by anyone showing him the slightest disrespect. More about Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Relationships